plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Bad Butte
Big Bad Butte is Wild West's Endless Zone. Before version 1.7, the level is unlocked after beating the last day of Wild West, while in 1.7 and after, it is unlocked after beating the fourth day of Wild West. Strategy There are times that when you start to play, Chicken Wrangler Zombies, Zombie Bulls, Zombie Chickens, and Pianist Zombies will appear at the first level. Therefore, it is strongly advised to take the Lightning Reed (if there's one) to deal with the Chicken Wrangler Zombies and the Zombie Chickens (if you see some). Spikeweed and Spikerock serve as alternatives and are also useful for Pianist Zombies. If you see a card that has a Tall-nut on it, pick it to deal with Zombie Bull Riders (Imps lauched by Zombie Bulls). However, for the Bull Riders thrown by the Gargantuars, put Spikerocks or Spikeweeds in the third column. Split Peas can deal with the Prospector Zombies during early levels, although Split Peas cannot deal with all Prospector Zombies in higher levels. Winter Melons are good plants to use since they do heavy damage to groups of zombies and the freezing effect can prevent the dynamites of Prospector Zombies from exploding, and also slowing down the Wild West Gargantuars in the process. Also, you can delay a Gargantuar by planting a plant on a minecraft and scrolling it up and down quickly. Coconut Cannons are also useful here to deal with huge horde of zombies in partnership with Winter Melons and Pea Pods. Mine Carts can either serve as an advantage or disadvantage in this zone as it maximizes the plants you could make use of especially in higher levels. Chili Beans in partner with Potato Mines are also good as it helps you from preventing the first two or three zombies that might appear in the screen(unless either of the zombies is a Chicken Wrangler Zombie). If ever difficulties occur usually in higher levels, Premium Plants are at your disposal. Imitater with Twin Sunflower as its imitation is strongly recommended as it hastens the number of sunflower you can produce in seconds. In this scenario also, it is also advised to plant Lightning Reed and place it on a Mine Cart if ever Chicken Wrangler Zombie appears quickly. Jalapenos and Power Lilies are also important because zombies are less likely to give free Plant Foods in the higher levels. For the Last Resort scenarios, spend your money in tossing numerous Gargantuars repeatedly as it delays their approach to your house and preventing them from eating your brains. Beware though, there is a glitch that makes the player, at the beginning, have no lawn mowers. Gallery General Big bad butte level 6.jpeg|Big Bad Butte first look BigBadButte5PMan.PNG|Level 5 BigBadButte10PMan.PNG|Level 10 BigBadButte12PMan.PNG|Level 12 BigBadButte17PMan.PNG|Level 17 BigBadButte19PMan.PNG|Level 19 BigBadButte22PMan.PNG|Level 22 BigBadButte30PMan.PNG|Level 30 BigBadButte40PMan.PNG|Level 40 BigBadButte43PMan.PNG|Level 43 BigBadButte51PMan.PNG|Level 51 BigBadButte55PMan.PNG|Level 55 BigBadButte80PMan.PNG|Level 80 BigBadButte90PMan.PNG|Level 90 BigBadButte101PMan.PNG|Level 101 photo(1).PNG|Level 4 photo(2).PNG|Level 11: Melted butter! photo(3).PNG|Level 13: Kernel-pult + Spikerock = DFOOOOM! Ww BBB5-5 lines,5 peas +a reed+3 sunflowers+ and a tall nut each.png|Level 5-The Deadly Combo Ww BBB7-Too short for TUBULAR! (Oh,wait its SPUDOW!).png|Level 7- TURBULAR! Ww BBB8-The PPS (Pea Pod Squad).png|Level 8- The Pea Pod Squad! Trivia *There's a glitch in Big Bad Butte that when you beat the first level, all your lawn mowers disappear without losing them. Category:Wild West Category:Endless Levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Endless Zone